


Where does the good go?

by DarkandStormy



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mental Health Issues, POV Male Character, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkandStormy/pseuds/DarkandStormy
Summary: Even Bech Næsheim has decided to transfer schools for his third year, much against the wishes of his mother and girlfriend Sonja. Considering everything, he knows the transfer could go poorly, but has to leave some of his past behind and this is his best shot.This is the story of two teens discovering their sexuality.This is the story of the harsh realities of living with mental illness.This is the story of the love between Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen from beginning to infinity.(Or, the one where we see the story of Even and Isak from Even's POV)





	1. Starting new (søndag 13:16/mandag 8:03)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is my first shot at writing and hopefully it doesn't become a total disaster. I would greatly appreciate any feedback! My plan is to follow closely to the original Even/Isak arc, starting slightly earlier and going into more detail with the actual story--and hopefully continuing beyond. I am also going to be writing mostly from Even's perspective to give it something new. 
> 
> Enjoy :]

"Are you sure living alone is the best idea, Even?"

Honestly, no, he didn't. He sure as hell was not going to tell his mother that, though. He could've stayed at home but it was too far from school. He could've stayed with Sonja, but, he didn't know. He loves her, but something has felt a bit off lately. Probably just his head, but he doesn't want to risk a living situation that will make things worse.

"Yes, mom. This will be good for me. Besides, we've already paid for it." 

"I'm more concerned about your well-being than the rent, Even..." She looked into his eyes with that same worried look he was so used to, then down at her feet afraid of pushing his buttons. Then Even's arms wrapped around his mother and she felt briefly comforted.

"I know. I'm going to be okay. Sonja will be very close."  
"You have to respond to my texts. I'll call you unti--"  
"I know, I know," he said, extending his arms and stepping back from his mother. He will probably miss her a lot, but he's ready for this. At least he hopes he is.  
"Okay good," mom says wiping a tear from her face. "Now go get the box of plates and things. I want to make sure your kitchen is in perfect order!"

Even heads back to the car to unload the rest of his boxes. He would gladly unload and unpack everything himself, but he knows how much his mom appreciates helping out. He hopes she isn't hurt by him going to a different school and being farther away, but it's not like he's fled the country or anything. "She'll be fine" he thinks out loud, looking at the last two boxes in the trunk of the car. The phone in his jacket pocket vibrates.

Sonja: Hope the moving is going well! I'll be over in an hour. 

Damn. He forgot Sonja said she would stop by to help unpack. He knew she would probably feel obliged to spend the night, too, for his first night away. But reaching into his pocket reminded him of the joint he had stashed away and would much rather mellowing out by himself. He'll see what he can do. 

~~~

Even has been laying in bed for all of 15 minutes without someone in his apartment before Sonja calls to say she'll be over shortly. He convinced his mom to go back home and that he'll finish unpacking everything. It's not like he had too much--just a few more boxes of clothes and some records. But he was exhausted and felt like laying down forever. Not the kind of tired he gets when he's down--just tired. He was about to be the new kid as a third year, where no one knew anything about him. Joy.  
*knock knock knock*  
Even places the joint on his nightstand in a drawer and lazily crawls out of bed. He throws on a white t-shirt and sweatpants, combs his hair with his hands and heads for the door. 

Sonja jumps on him with a hug and then a short kiss. "Congratulations!! Your own place." She peers around Even and then walks by him, examining the small but cozy flat.  
"It's nice! Though I still wish you were with me."  
"I'm sorry."  
She smiles at him. "Don't be. I assume your mom already helped unpack a lot? Barely left me anything to do."  
"Yeah, you know how she is. I've just got some clothes to put away. But I think I will unpack those myself so you don't wander off with even more of my sweatshirts." He gives her a half-smirk, still fatigued and wanting to be alone.  
"Hah hah hah," she says deliberately and sarcastically, approaching Even and placing another small peck on his lips which he receives half-heartedly. Sonja continues standing close to him. "Are you okay?"  
Even slowly blinks his eyes once. "Yes Sonja. I'm just tired."  
"Are you sure? Please don't lie."  
"I'm fine. Sorry, I'm good. I'm good." He says, lightly holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "The moving and all that just took a lot out of me. I'm really glad you came over but I just want to lie down I think."  
"I can lay with you," she says widening her eyes with a slight smile.  
Even kisses the top of her forehead and hugs her while saying "No it's okay. I really just need to rest by myself. I want to get my things together for school tomorrow."  
Sonja pushes on Even's chest lightly to create distance. "Okay. I'll let you rest. Text me before you go to bed. Love you. Bye"

Even receives her kiss on his cheek and smiles at her as she leaves his place. As the door swings shut, he lets out a sigh and jumps back into his bed. He looks around his relatively empty but clean room, stopping at his backpack. Again he's reminded of the start of school the next day and a tiny bit of dread builds in him. Then, luckily, he remembers the joint in the drawer next to him and takes it out. 

"This will help a little," Even says getting up to sit next to an open window, lighting up. Sonja hates when he smokes because he's not supposed to, but he has a long week ahead of him and doesn't really care. At the window, day turns to night and Even retires to bed eventually falling asleep despite the anxiety for the coming day. 

~~~

Even throws his backpack on around his light denim jacket and stops at a mirror. He puts some finishing touches on his perfectly coiffed hair and makes some "looks" at himself before heading out. 

He approaches the school and sees lots of students hanging out in various packs outside. Many of the groups consisted of either all boys or all girls. Weird, he thought. Even debated trying to mingle with one of the smaller crowds, but wanted to head straight to class instead. As he's heading for the doors, a light yet rugged laugh draws his attention to a group of four guys, most likely younger than Even. The laugh came from a boy with a backwards cap, boasting tiny golden locks from all its sides. His laugh and smile were wide and bright and completely swallowed Even's attention. Suddenly his gaze broke as someone bumped into his side and Even remembered he was heading to class. 

He didn't know what just happened or why he couldn't stop staring. Hopefully no one caught him. Being some creeper third year would not be the best start to his new school. What Even did know, however, was that he had to find out who this boy with the golden hair was. Preferably soon.


	2. An introduction (manday/onsday/fredag)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even meets the face that has been trapped inside his head.

Mandag 7:15  
*alarm clock ringing*

Even rolls to his side, staring blankly at the clock before slowly shutting it off. The annoying pitch of the alarm did not phase him this morning, however, as he had never truly fallen asleep. He melts onto his back and examines the blank ceiling above him. The first week of school was not as terrible as it could have been. He had met a few cool people and the teachers were welcoming. Sadly the blond boy with the beautiful curls had eluded him the full week. How did he not see him again? Did he not actually go to school there? Anyways it was probably for the best. There's enough going on in Even's mind without this mysterious spark. 

He then started thinking about the weekend. Shit weekend. He met up with Sonja after school on Friday, and it was nice for a while. Then they were drinking with friends and it was not nice. One sip of beer and Sonja immediately starts patrolling Even. Can't she trust him to control himself? He knows she has the best of intentions. But that doesn't matter when a spell hits him. Even let Sonja know through text that he was down and he had to leave. She was glad Even trusted her to be truthful and open about his mood swings, but still wished she could do more. So Even went home and laid in bed for the rest of the weekend. Bad, bad thoughts racing back and forth. A visit from his mom helped. He pretended the visit from Sonja helped. He pretended he wasn't constantly picturing the smile of the kid with the golden curls. But he was. Worse, even, seeing the boy in his head made him feel better. Why? He doesn't even know this guy's name. Why isn't Sonja giving him this feeling? 

*alarm clock ringing*

Somehow thirty minutes had passed of him staring up at the ceiling. Time to force these thoughts out of his head and get ready. Even wanted to stay in bed, but didn't want to start a trend so early in the school year. He runs a quick shower and proceeds with his daily morning routines of brushing his teeth, deodorant, a dab of cologne, and perfecting the waves in his hair. He pulls his backpack on and heads out the door a bit faster than usual, worried he slept in a bit too much. He checks his phone on his way to his bike and sees a message from Sonja. 

Sonja: Let me know if you skip school today. I can bring you some food. Like always I'm just a phone call away. Love you. 

He didn't bother responding, though he knows it'd be easy to do and he should. He tucks his phone away and hops on his bike. The wind gently tousles his hair but it stays perfect. The down phase still tugs Even down, but he isn't feeling as helplessly as he was on Saturday, so that's something. The thought of seeing goldilocks bounced around his brain despite how hard he tried to push it away. He needed to rely on himself to get better, not some fairytale boy. 

Even parks his bike and heads to his first class, making it just in time. He makes it through the first half of the day without falling asleep in any of the classes, which is quite the accomplishment considering staring at a ceiling replaced the usual mandated eight hours of sleep. Hunger was biting at his stomach though, so he was happy to have lunch break. He still didn't feel entirely up to socializing, especially with someone new, so he sat a table in the back by himself. Hopefully he looked put together enough that he came across as a cool guy and not a loner. Then again, he didn't really care that much. Well, he cared what one person thought. But he probably wouldn't be there anyways. 

His phone lights up while he eats his sandwich.

Sonja: Stopped by your apartment. Looks like you made it to school. Meet you after class today? 

Even sighed and rubbed his temples when all of a sudden--

"Hei!!!!"  
Even's eyes widened immensely at the sound of this girl's voice. Wow. That was piercing. He looks up and sees a blonde girl looking at him with eyes even larger than his and a smile so big you'd think she was a cartoon character. There was a girl standing next to her in a Hijab who only smiled lightly, clearly the counterweight to the other girl's peppiness.   
"Uh, hello," Even held eye contact and smiled rather genuinely to his surprise. This very odd girl amused him for some reason.   
"My name is Vilde and this is Sana and we want you to join the Kosegruppe! We are a very vital part of the theatre and--"  
Even wanted to listen, but then he saw a group of four boys sit down at a table down the room from him. The same group he saw goldilocks the first day of school. Low and behold, goldilocks was with them once again. He was wearing a backwards white cap letting his curls tease out along the edges. Luckily he sat so that Even could perfectly see his face. His small nose. His quirky but perfect smile with the tiniest dimple on one side. Then his eyes were locked on Even's. 

"So will you join? Meeting this Friday! We'd love to see you there!!! Bye!"  
Even's attention briefly returned to the perky girl and giving a small nod, then made his gaze back over to the fairytale. To his surprise, the boy was staring back at him. But when Even met his eyes, goldilocks quickly looked anywhere but him. Weird. Even thought that had to have meant something. Why else would he avert his eyes so quickly? The girls who were just asking Even to join their group were now questioning that group of boys. Even doubted they were the type to go, but if they did maybe he could meet goldilocks there. 

Shit. All that effort he made to get this boy out of his head was just wiped clean. One look at his smiling perfect face and he was mesmerized all over. What the hell.   
He should text Sonja back. That's important. 

Even: hei. sorry, yeah, went to school. we can meet for coffee after class, and the I need to do some school work. 

When he looked up the boys, including goldilocks, were gone. Probably for the better. 

~~~

Onsdag 20:24

"Yeah I'm doing better mom. Promise."  
"Are you telling the truth?"  
"Mamma, why would I tell you when I enter a down phase if I was just going to lie about it afterwards? That wouldn't make much sense now would it?"  
"I guess you're right."  
"I am right."  
"Okay."  
"Good night mom. Love you."   
"Good night Even. Also I bought some milk for your fridge and put some coffee in your pantry."  
"Mom I can shop for myself."  
"Well I noticed you didn't have any when I visited you!"  
"I also feel weird with you just coming in when I'm gone..."  
"Who's paying the rent?"  
"Okay yeah yeah yeah thanks mom. God natt."  
"Bye my son!"

Even reaches to his nightstand and plugs his phone into the charger. It's still a little too early to fall asleep, so he hops out of bed and plays some music. The playlist starts with Nas, naturally. He then lays back in bed and once again stares at his thinking spot on his ceiling. There's nothing like bonding with an animate object. Easier to think to himself with the ceiling than with Sonja, Even thought, instantly regretting it. Then he regretted further as he wondered if his thoughts would be as fluid if it were goldilocks he was staring at instead of the ceiling. A short buzz came from the bedside table. 

Sonja: Hei Even. I know you have a hard time making plans in advance but I really need a yes or no on the party for Friday night. If it's a no I'm going to go spend the weekend out of town with my parents. Anyways let me know soon. 

Right. Even and Sonja were invited out to something for Friday night. It would probably be a decent time, and he'd see some old friends. But... Kosegruppen. More importantly, Goldilocks. He really shouldn't. He might not even be there. 

Even: Hei. I'm actually going to check out this theater group thing on Friday. I think it might be a good way to meet some new people at my school. Hope that's okay. 

Sonja: That's great Even. Really. See you soon!

Even placed his phone back down on the table. Shit. A part of him hopes Goldilocks doesn't show up. A part still clinging to Sonja. A much bigger part of him is praying that he does. A part of him begging to be discovered. Shit. 

~~~

Fredag (19:03)

Even has been staring at himself in the mirror for probably fifteen minutes and his hair still isn't quite right. He likes making his hair look good but he's never cared this much before. Stupid Goldilocks. Why does he even care? He glances at the time on his phone and makes one last adjustment in the mirror before heading out. He put on the denim jacket he had worn the first day he saw Goldilocks. The same one he was wearing when he saw him during lunch. Maybe it was a lucky charm? That's stupid. There's no such thing. But still, he looks good in it, so why not, right? 

He parks his bike and gently runs his fingers through his hair to correct for any damage during the trip. Even takes the time walking from his bike to the door to compose himself. He swings the door open and inside immediately sees the peppy girl who invited him. Vilde beams when she spots Even approaching. Even gives her his warm charismatic smile back. Just because Goldilocks might not be there doesn't mean he shouldn't at least use this time to make some friends. But then, out of the corner of his eye, he spots the iconic golden curls falling out of yet another backwards cap (this time red). Score. Even's magnetic smile amplifies more after seeing the boy in the back of the room, if that were even possible. Vilde offered him some sort of pastry so he grabs it and heads towards Goldilocks' direction. As he turned he noticed the boy's eyes diverting themselves away from Even, just like in the cafeteria. Interesting. Even decides to sit just behind him. Better vantage point. 

Just as he sits down, some girl approaches his Goldilocks--er. Not his. Just. The Goldilocks. The boy. Oops. Anyways she was definitely giving the boy a flirt smile. It seemed like the blond boy didn't really care however, avoiding her eyes and giving short responses. Good. Well, not good, just an observation, of course. She goes and takes a seat further away. Even can't help but smiling at that. 

Vilde starts talking about the group and introducing everything. Even notices Isak disappointedly on his phone. Doesn't seem like he quite wants to be here. Maybe he came here for the same reason Even did...? No. Very doubtful. 

Now Vilde is telling everyone to get up and join some sort of circle to hold hands. Weird. Though this could be his chance to introduce himself to Goldilocks. But then he sees the boy slyly duck around the corner and head into the hallway. Damn. Even could tell he didn't want to be here but was hoping he would get the chance to at least say hi. Maybe he still could. Unfortunately he has already made his way into this weird circle. Whatever.

Even hunches down to the person next to him. Oh. It's Vilde. She seems quite keen on him. Maybe she just looks at everyone with those way-too-open eyes. Oh well.  
"Hey Vilde. Sorry, gotta run, family thing. Keep me updated." Vilde goes to open her mouth but Even has already broken himself from the chain and snuck into the same hallway his Goldilocks was just in. At first he sees no one, but notices a door to the bathroom and wonders if he made his way into there. Here goes nothing. 

Even swings open the bathroom door and hears feint noises of some video game being played, and catches the sight of the boy's shoes under the stall door. Oh god. He's made it to this moment, but now he has to execute. Goldilocks seemed like the type who'd smoke, so Even places a roll behind his ear and hope he can make something come of it. Thank god he had it on him. He hears the toilet flush and immediately turns on the sink and begins washing his hands so it looks like he was doing something. The stall door opens and out comes the face that has been etched into Even's mind the past two weeks. Goldilocks approaches the sink and somehow the features of his face are even better close up. Shit. Do something. 

Paper towel after paper towel, Even empties the whole dispenser. Purposefully so. And it worked. Goldilocks was staring at Even, though with a very confused expression.   
Even raises his eyebrows simultaneously and perfectly, looking at the boy and asking "Oh, sorry, did you need one?" He then fishes in the trash for one and hands it to Goldilocks. He accepts it hesitantly. 

Even then takes the cigarette from behind his ear and motions out the door. Even has a very charismatic pull and he knows it. 

"Come outside," he says, leaving the bathroom without a second look. As he's walking down the hallway and out the door he worries if the boy will actually follow. If he doesn't, that's that. He'll get over it. But he had a good feeling about this one. He sees a small bench and takes a seat and lights up. "Please," he murmurs very quietly under the first drag. Then he hears the squeak of a door and spots Goldilocks approaching him. Yes. 

They are sitting surprisingly close. Shoulder touching close. Even doesn't mind. They chat about the group and Vilde. Even makes a joke about sucking dicks. Why did he do that. Too late. It happened. But Goldilocks laughed, and things were going well. He let him take a drag of his cig. Though not uncommon, Even felt something spark in him knowing they were sharing it. Stupid. Then that girl that was flirting with Goldilocks earlier runs out and greets them. She asks to be his partner for the group. Even felt disappointed, but noticed the struggling expression coming from Goldilocks. 

"Oh, actually, we already kind of agreed to be a pair," Even blurted out unexpectedly. Uh oh. Hopefully this plays well.   
"Uh, yeah! Yeah. Actually, I kind of already agreed to be with..." The boy perked up at Even's offer, luckily, but then realized they didn't know each other's names.   
"Even. Hi. I'm Even," he happily says, reaching out his hand to his competition.   
"Emma," she takes his hand but does not seem happy. Good. Even won. 

Well, sort of. Despite the two boys trying to argue it should just be pairs of two, they gave in to Emma's request for a group of three. A half victory for Even, then.   
Emma sits down next to Goldilocks. Damn. Even was hoping she would leave. After offering another smoke to Goldilocks, he felt required to offer one to the girl and she accepted. Damn x2. Now the thing he was sharing with Goldilocks was no longer just there. Wait. What is this jealousy? Even still knows nothing about this boy. This doesn't make sense. But he didn't care. He felt something he hasn't felt before, and it's confusing and weird and he's just going to keep going with it. He wondered what was going through Goldilocks' brain. 

The three of them sat there for a little while longer. Mostly silence, filled by some uncomfortable conversation. The weather. Classes. Eventually Emma said she had to go and parted ways. When it was just the two boys again, Even felt a warmth hit his heart. They continued sitting there for a while longer, mostly in silence, enjoying the chilled night air. Goldilocks pulled out his phone checking the time and said he better go. He hopped off the bunch and did a small turn. 

"Sorry. My friend texted me and he wants to hang. He was supposed to be here but he wasn't. Anyways it was nice meeting you. See you around school spreading kose and all that, yeah?" Goldilocks gave a slight, gentle smile to Even, not fulling lifting his head from the ground. Wow. Even just smiled back, not feeling the need to respond. Then the boy turned and began walking away.

"Wait!" Even jumped out shouting. "I, uh, never actually got your name?"  
"Oh," the boy chuckled to himself and smiled right at Even.

"Isak."


	3. I mean, that's like, fate, right? (lørdag, onsdag, fredag)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldilocks now has a name. But where does Even go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> Godt nytt ål!

Lørdag 11:17

"Isak."

Even has murmured the name under his breath multiple times since he watched Goldilocks transform into Isak. He slept better last night than the past few weeks. At first he was worried that he would not be able to sleep with Isak on his mind, but their introduction to each other actually helped settle Even's mind. He had spent the past two weeks wondering about this boy, imagining the finer details of his face, his voice. But now he knew them, at least a little. And so far Isak has exceeded all expectations Even had set for Goldilocks. 

Even's phone lights up with a picture of Sonja and begins vibrating next to him.   
Shit. Sonja. He should pick up...

The vibrating stops.

It's okay. She's with her family, anyways. He could still be asleep for all she knows. Yeah. Seeing his phone reminded him that he failed to get Isak's number. When they were together he didn't think of a natural way to bring it up. To be honest he wasn't really thinking of it all. Even was too distracted. So now he had to think of how to progress this newfound friendship. In a way, Even had made the first move, so he wanted to try stepping back and seeing if Isak would make a step. Then again, Even didn't really care about that. Isak was fucking beautiful. He admitted that to himself now. And if Isak rejects him, so what? But he didn't think he would. Even was positive he felt something there... 

Still. Stay cool. 

Even turns up his music and continues drifting in bed, imagining different scenarios with Isak. Without being able to text him, those would have to do for now. 

~~~

Onsdag 11:08

Well shit. Wearing his lucky denim jacket didn't work the past two days. The school isn't even big, how is he not running into him? That's okay. What will happen will happen. Even feels like he should be concentrating on something besides some boy, but there's nothing else to occupy his mind. Classes are rather easy for him, especially since it's just the first month. He could be spending more time with Sonja... but whenever he's with her, he feels like he's lying to her. Which he isn't. Right? It's not like anything has happened with this Isak character, so why bother bringing it up? Maybe Even feels like he's lying to her because his love has drifted from romantic to platonic. But there's no good way to say that. And besides, maybe it's just a phase or something. 

All these this ran through Even's head as he approached the school yard. Still a little preoccupied with his thoughts, out of the corner of his eye he spotted him. Finally. There Isak was, with his crew, again in a backwards cap (how many of those did he have?). Even had already spotted a few friends he had made last week and was heading their way. This was the perfect chance to "play it cool", he thought to himself. Though it's hard to resist swallowing Isak with his eyes, Even just gave him the smallest of smiles and then redirected his attention to his acquaintances. Even greeted them, making sure to wear his large magnetic smile in case Isak was still staring. Don't peak.

He peaked. 

But it's okay, because Even was wearing sunglasses so Isak probably couldn't tell. To Even's joy, Isak was in fact still staring. Good. 

Even carried on a normal conversation with his acquaintances. They seemed nice, cool. Those are very generic adjectives but as of now they were generic to Even. Most anyone would be generic compared to Isak, though. But making friends is important. Especially since he has no idea how things might progress with Goldilocks. 

~~~

Fredag 3:25

Yet another failure by Even's denim jacket. Third time he's worn it without seeing Isak. Maybe the thing wasn't so lucky after all. It was nice to believe in something, though, however stupid that may be. Even pulls out his phone to check a message on the bus.

Sonja: Still good for tonight? When should we come by? 

Even thought it would be good to spend some time with Sonja and some of their friends. He still felt odd with Sonja, but she was still his best friend and he just felt like chilling not alone tonight. And maybe Sonja will let him have a couple extra beers since he decided to host it. 

Even: Yeah definitely still good. Around 20:30 maybe. See you then. 

He slid his phone away as the bus was coming to a stop. As the door swung open, he couldn't believe it. "Thank you, denim jacket," he thought happily to himself. Isak was staring down at his phone, not paying attention at all to anything around him. He instinctively grabbed a pole to balance himself. Even enjoyed that it was the same pool he himself was clinging to. Even decided to say hi before Isak knew he was there to catch his genuine reaction.

"Hello," Even said, leaning in slightly. Isak's face quickly looked up and he appeared shock and a tad flustered. Great reaction.   
"Hey," Isak said, turning his face away to hide his excitement.   
"Going home?" Even asked, this time not afraid to keep his gaze on Isak.   
"Yeah... and you?"  
Even simply nodded. There was a pause. The pause did not feel good. Oh no. Everything felt so natural the night on the bench. Did he only imagine that? Was he mistaken and there was actually nothing? Stop. Don't give up now. Just say something.  
"Well, awesome conversation," Even said, giving his signature smirk to Isak. A smile broke on Isak's face as well. It seemed genuine. Still no response though. And another pause. Isak was not helping move this along. Damn. The bus made an announcement and then--  
"Hey, you're 18 right?"  
There we go, Even thought. He simply gave him a confirming nod with a smile.   
"Could you buy me some beer?"  
Not the best thing he could've hoped for, but Even could definitely work with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a really short one. Too tired with the new years :///.


	4. Window (Fredag)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft smiles and smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to be writing each chapter in shorter segments. Maybe it will just depend on my mood. I don't know yet. Enjoy!

Fredag

Even stood facing a large selection of beer. He had plenty of cash on him and could easily grab something Isak would be fine with. But after Even gave Isak the beer, they would part ways. And his lucky denim jacket was running out of luck, so he didn't know when the next time he would run into him would be. Time to come up with a plan. 

He stared at the beer longer than he needed to. Isak was probably wondering what was taking so long. But Even wasn't ready to part ways. He remembered the joint he has waiting for him back home. Even just needed a way to casually get Isak come over. And then he thought of it, and exited the store cool and confident.

"I forgot my ID at home. Let's go grab it," Even proclaimed barely making eye contact with Isak as he walked by him. A moment later, Even could feel Isak's steps behind him. Success. They walked for a moment in silence, Isak slightly trailing Even's longer stride. 

"Are you very far from here," Isak wondered, hurrying his pace a little to catch up with Even.  
"Nope. Just down the road here. What about you," returned Even, glancing at Isak just so slightly.  
"Umm, a bit further. Would've stayed on the bus longer." Even gave a smile as his response, and the silence momentarily returned. 

"Any fun weekend plans?" Even decided to ask to break the silence. Not that it felt uncomfortable.  
"Uerm, I don't know. Yeah maybe. Uh there's this pre-game at this girl's. Oh, Emma's. I don't know yet though," there was a lot of hesitation in Isak's speech.  
"Oh wow, thanks for the invite Emma."  
Isak lets out a small laugh. "She's probably still upset that you stole me as kose partner," Isak mentioned subtly looking towards Even to gauge his reaction.  
"'Stole' you?!" Even said before letting out a warm laugh. "You could have very easily denied my claim that we already decided to be partners."  
"Yeah well I don't know how I feel about Emma."  
"But you know how you feel about me?" Even said lifting his chin to the air while smiling and glancing down at Isak.  
"Well, no. But you've never tried hooking up with me," returned Isak, eyes wandering in the direction opposite Even.  
"Not yet at least." Even didn't say this looking at Isak, and didn't catch his reaction. There was a noticeable pause, on both parts. Then Even looked towards Isak and caught the tiniest of smirks. Good. 

"We're here!" Even announced, raising his arms to present the apartment complex before them.  
Isak stared up at the building before him. "This seems pretty nice."  
"Thanks mom," Even joked, entering the building. 

This was going pretty well. There have been some smirks. Some laughs. More silence than Even would've liked, but that's to be expected. 

"Welcome to my humble abode," Even said opening the door for Isak and then whipping off his shoes at the doorway. Seeing this, Isak did the same.  
"You live alone?" Isak questioned, looking around the place.  
"I do I do. It's been nice so far." Even then immediately started "searching" for his ID. "Hmm now where could I have put it." He quickly searched through the place, under pillows, behind cabinets, in drawers, but never truly looking. Isak strummed a string on the guitar before examining a wall of Even's drawings.  
"Did you make these" Isak asked with a smile on his face, lightly examining the different cartoons. Even came to look at Isak to respond, and smiled seeing him there.  
"Yeah."  
"They're good."  
"Thanks," Even said returning to his faux search.  
"Really funny," murmured Isak still smiling at the different scribbles.  
"You think so?" This made Even incredibly happy, and he felt this warm feeling, but contained himself.  
"Mhm..." Isak responded still mesmerized. 

Even spotted the joint and decided he had searched around adequately to bring it out. "There it is," he stated confidently.  
"You found it?" Isak was still stuck on Even's drawings. He really did like them.  
"No, but..." Even held up the joint.  
"Eyy," Isak spotted it, smiling.  
"This is better than beer."  
"Well I'm not going to turn you down. Can pick up the beer after?"  
"Yeah."

And just like that, Even had bought himself at least an hour with Goldilocks. Well done, Even. 

Even sat down on the windowsill and opened it up, motioning for Isak to join him. He lit up, one leg up, facing Isak who was just a couple feet away from him. Not as good as touching shoulders, but now he could look at Goldilocks' adorable smile as much as he wished. 

Even lit up, and for a while the two just smiled at each other as they passed back and forth. There was silence once again, but this didn't feel like silence. Their glances spoke more than words could, and for a while that was all either of them needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed a bit what Even's apartment is actually like in Skam. I just felt like it. Don't hate me please.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was super short, I just wanted to get a little introduction out there. More to come!


End file.
